plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Conehead Zombie/Gallery
This is the gallery for Conehead Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies Conehead-Zombie.gif|An animated Conehead Zombie File:Conehead2009HD.png|HD Conehead Zombie File:EarlyConeheadZombie.png|Early Conehead Zombie design File:song 1.JPG|Conehead Zombie in the music video of "Zombies on Your Lawn." File:Zombie Cone Degrades.PNG|The cone's degrades File:DuckyTubeConeheadZombie.png|A Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie, the Conehead Zombie's Ducky Tube variant Cone packet.png|Conehead Zombie seed packet in I, Zombie ConeheadIphone.jpg|Conehead Zombie seed packet in iPhone version ConeheadDS.png|Conehead Zombie in the DS version DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie.png|A DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie cone12.png|Another HD Conehead Zombie Conehead zombies in Three hit wonder.PNG|Conehead Zombies in Three Hit Wonder Conehead 1st degrade.png|Conehead Zombie first degrade conehead 2nd degrade.png|Conehead Zombie's second degrade CONEHEADZOMBIE.PNG|Conehead Zombie in I, Zombie ICE.PNG|A frozen Conehead Zombie HypnoConehead.png|A hypnotized Conehead Zombie Cone Online.png|Online Almanac entry (note that it is titled as Cone Zombie) File:MoustacheConeheadZombie.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie File:MoustacheConeheadZombieDegrade1.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie's first degrade File:MoustacheConeheadZombieDegrade2.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie's second degrade File:FutureConeheadZombie.png|A Conehead Zombie with glasses Screen Shot 2014-05-26 at 7.59.59 PM.png|The Conehead Zombie on the loading screen Conehead Zombie.gif|Conehead Zombie walking (animated) JavaConehead.png|Undamaged Conehead Zombie in Java version Screenifdv.png|Its icon Conehead Zombie.png|A HD full body Conehead Zombie Disgustedconehead.png|A Conehead Zombie after biting a Garlic Plants vs. Zombies 2 General Defeatconehead.png|Repeatable quest Conehead Zombie coneheadhdfukcyah.png|HD Conehead Zombie Conehead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Conehead Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Conehead Zombie.jpg|Conehead Zombie's Artwork 1stDegrade.jpg|Conehead Zombie's first degrade 2ndDegrade.jpg|Conehead Zombie's second degrade Conehead.jpg|Conehead Zombie ConeheadLoseCone.jpg|Conehead Zombie losing its cone tutorial_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Zombie PVZ 2 Conehead Eating.jpg|A Conehead Zombie ate the player's brains Faint cone MD.png|A fainted Conehead Zombie Coneheaddrags.jpeg|Conehead Zombie being dragged by Grimrose Wasabi Whip 3.jpg|Conehead Zombie about to get whipped by Wasabi Whip WitchHazelFeaturedinanAdvertisement.png|Conehead Zombie in an advertisement along with Witch Hazel and Imp PvZ2 Ad.png|Conehead Zombie in an ad for a game update ThreeConehead.jpg|Three Conehead Zombies in the seed selection (rare) 1coneinneon.PNG|A Conehead Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour ConeheadZombieArenaAvatar.png|Conehead Zombie Arena avatar Lawn of Doom Conehead Zombie HDConeheadCostume.png|HD Lawn of Doom Conehead Zombie CZ.jpg|Conehead Zombie is seen in the trailer of Lawn of Doom Lawn of Doom 2016.jpg|Lawn of Doom Conehead Zombie in an advertisement of Lawn of Doom 2016 Cone first degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Conehead Zombie first degrade 1hypnoconehall.PNG|Hypnotized Lawn of Doom Conehead Zombie Food Fight Conehead Zombie Coneheadgiving.png|HD Food Fight Conehead Fall Conehead.png|Food Fight Conehead Zombie Black Friday Sale.PNG|Food Fight Conehead Zombie in the advertisement of the Black Friday Sale Feastivus Conehead Zombie zombie_feastivus_cone.png|HD Feastivus Conehead Zombie Valenbrainz Conehead Zombie Cone-is-love-cone-is-life.png|HD Valenbrainz Conehead ValenbrainzConeheadButtered.png|Buttered Valenbrainz Conehead ValenbrainzConeheadPoisoned.png|Poisoned Valenbrainz Conehead ValenbrainzConeheadHypnotized.png|Hypnotized Valenbrainz Conehead PotioneffectedValenbrainzConehead.jpg|Boosted Valenbrainz Conehead Luck O' the Conehead Zombie HDLuckOfTheZombieConehead.png|HD Luck of the Conehead Zombie LuckOtheZombiesAd.jpg |A Conehead Zombie in its Luck O' the Zombie costume in the advertisement of Luck O' the Zombie 2019 StpatrickArmor1.png|HD St Paddy's Day Conehead (In Game Model) Springening Conehead Zombie Spring armor1.png|HD Springening Conehead Sprinening Conehead.jpg|Springening Conehead 1coneeasterhypno.PNG|Hypnotized Springening Conehead SpringeningConeheadFrozen.jpg|Frozen Springening Conehead Zombie SpringeningConeheadVase.jpg|Springening Conehead Zombie hidden in a vase Summer Nights Conehead SummerNightsConeheadButtered.jpg|Buttered Summer Nights Conehead SummerNightsConeheadChilled.jpg|Chilled Summer Nights Conehead SummerNightsConeheadStalled.jpg|Summer Nights Conehead under Stallia's effect SummerNightsConeheadVase.jpg|Summer Nights Conehead in a vase Big Brainz Conehead BIGHEADCone.png|HD Big Brainz Conehead Zombie Big Brainz Pinata Party Banner3.jpg Big Brainz Pinata Party Banner4.jpg Big Brainz Conehead Zombie.jpg|Big Brainz Conehead Zombie Dead Big Brainz Conehead Zombie.jpg|A dead Big Brainz Conehead Burnt Big Brainz Conehead Zombie.jpg|A burnt Big Brainz Conehead Zombie Glowing Big Brainz Conehead Zombie.jpg|A glowing Big Brainz Conehead Zombie Poisoned Big Brainz Conehead Zombie.jpg|Poisoned Big Brainz Conehead Zombie Stalled Big Brainz Conehead Zombie.jpg|Big Brainz Conehead Zombie under Stallia's effect Conehead Mummy Conehead Mummy Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Conehead Mummy Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Conehead Mummy.jpg|Conehead Mummy Conehead Mummy (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Conehead Mummy Conehead Mummy's first degrade (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy's first degrade Conehead Mummy's second degrade (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy's second degrade Conehead Mummy losing its cone (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy losing its cone mummy_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Mummy ConeheadMummyFaint.jpg|A fainted Conehead Mummy HDConeheadMummy.png|HD Mummy Conehead PoisonedConeheadEygptian.png|A poisoned Conehead Mummy Zombieegypt cone animated.gif|Idle animation IMG_0502.PNG|A Conehead Mummy eating the player's brains IMG_0504.PNG|A Conehead Mummy with first degrade eating the player's brains IMG_0505.PNG|A Conehead Mummy with second degrade eating the player's brains Frozen conehead mummy.png|A frozen Conehead Mummy HypnotizedFrozenMummyConehead.jpg|A hypnotized and frozen Conehead Mummy Screenshot 2018-09-19 at 6.33.27 PM.png|A Conehead Mummy about to fall into the water in Pirate Seas. 1coneheadmymyinneon.PNG|A Mummy Conehead in Neon Mixtape Tour Conehead Pirate Conehead Pirate Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Conehead Pirate Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Conehead Pirate.jpg|Conehead Pirate Conehead Pirate First Degrade.PNG|Conehead Pirate's first degrade Lolol.jpg|Glowing Conehead Pirate's second degrade 1379646 10151752167683214 618841453 n.jpg|Pirate Conehead Zombie pirate_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Pirate FaintedPirateCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Pirate Pirate Conehead butter.jpg|A buttered Conehead Pirate Zombie Pirate conehead frozen.png|A frozen Conehead Pirate FrozenConeheadPirates.jpg|Three frozen Conehead Pirates IMG_0495.PNG|A Conehead Pirate eating the player's brains IMG_0496.PNG|A Conehead Pirate with first degrade eating the player's brains IMG_0491.PNG|A Conehead Pirate with second degrade eating the player's brains Pirate Conehead HD.png|HD Conehead Pirate Conepiratewalkingtodeath.jpg|Conehead Pirate about to walk into the water Conehead Cowboy Conehead Cowboy Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Conehead Cowboy Icon2.png|Almanac icon PvZ2 Conehead Cowboy.jpg|Conehead Cowboy ConeWWdegrade1.jpg|Conehead Cowboy's first degrade HD Cowboy Conehead.png|HD Conehead Cowboy Conehead cowboy 2nd degrade.JPG|Conehead Cowboy's second degrade FaintedCowboyCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Cowboy cowboy_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Cowboy PoisonedConeheadCowboy.png|A poisoned Conehead Cowboy Poisonedconeheadwithoutarm.jpeg|A poisoned Conehead Cowboy with its cone but without its arm cowpoke.png|Conehead Cowboy in a Big Wave Beach Piñata Party IMG_0480.PNG|Conehead Cowboy eating the player's brains Frozen Conehead Cowboy.png|A frozen Conehead Cowboy cowboyconeinvase.jpg|Conehead Cowboy hidden in a vase from Vasebreaker Future Conehead Zombie Future Conehead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Future Conehead Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon FutureConeheadHD.png|HD Future Conehead Zombie Future Conehead.png|Future Conehead Zombie Future Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Future Conehead's first degrade Futute Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Future Conehead's second degrade Future Conehead Zombie packet.png|Future Conehead Zombie seed packet (Chinese version only) future_armor1.png|Hypnotized Future Conehead Zombie Fainted Future Conehead.jpg|A fainted Future Conehead Zombie IMG_0486.PNG|A Future Conehead Zombie eating the player's brains IMG_0483.PNG|A Future Conehead Zombie with first degrade eating the player's brains IMG_0487.PNG|A Future Conehead Zombie with second degrade eating the player's brains Frozen future conehead.png|A frozen Future Conehead FutureConeheadinWildWest.jpg|Future Conehead Zombie in Wild West ConeheadZombiesinFrostbiteCaves.jpg|Future Conehead Zombies in Frostbite Caves Conehead Peasant Conehead Peasant Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Conehead Peasant Icon2.png|Almanac icon Peasant zombies.png|Peasant Zombie with Conehead Peasant dark_armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Peasant Conehead Peasant Degrade 1.jpg|Conehead Peasant's first degrade Conehead Peasant Degrade 2.jpg|Conehead Peasant's second degrade Fainted Peasant Conehead.jpg|A fainted Conehead Peasant Conehead peasant.png|Conehead Peasant affected by Sun Bean PoisonedPeasantConehead.png|A poisoned Conehead Peasant butteronmyhead8.PNG|A buttered Conehead Peasant Conehead-peasant.png|HD Conehead Peasant IMG_0500.PNG|A Peasant Conehead Zombie eating the player's brains IMG_0499.PNG|A Peasant Conehead Zombie with first degrade eating the player's brains IMG_0497.PNG|A Peasant Conehead Zombie with second degrade eating the player's brains Peasant conehead frozen.png|A frozen Conehead Peasant 5FrozenConeheadPeasant.jpg|Five frozen Conehead Peasants Pompadour Conehead Screenshot_2014-10-16-12-47-18.png|Almanac entry Pompadour Conehead.jpg|Pompadour Conehead Pompadour Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Pompadour Conehead's first degrade Pompadour Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Pompadour Conehead's second degrade Hypnotized Pompadour Conhead.jpg|Hypnotized Pompadour Conehead Fainted Pompadour Conehead.jpg|A fainted Pompadour Conehead Conehead Pompadour Kelp2.jpg|A Pompadour Conehead with kelps (low tides only) Pompadour Conehead kelp second degrade2.jpg|A first degrade Pompadour Conehead with kelps eating a Split Pea PotioneffectedPompadourConehead.jpg|Boosted Pompadour Conehead Pompadour Conehead (better).png|HD Pompadour Conehead Bikini Conehead Part1Bikini.PNG|Almanac entry part 1 Part2Bikini.PNG|Almanac entry part 2 Bikini Conehead.jpg|Bikini Conehead Bikini Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Bikini Conehead's first degrade Bikini Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Bikini Conehead's second degrade Hypnotized Bikini Conhead.jpg|Hypnotized Bikini Conehead Fainted Bikini Conehead.jpg|A fainted Bikini Conehead HD Bikini Conehead Zombie.png|HD Bikini Conehead Cave Conehead Zombie Cave Conehead Almanac Entry 1.PNG|Almanac entry part 1 Cave Conehead Almanac Entry 2.PNG|Almanac entry part 2 HDFrostbiteConehead2.png|HD Cave Conehead Zombie Cave Conehead Degrade 1.jpg|Cave Conehead Zombie's first degrade Cave Conehead Degrade 2.jpg|Cave Conehead Zombie's second degrade Sem título3.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Conehead Zombie Cave Conehead in the Ice.png|A frozen Cave Conehead Zombie in Frostbite Caves Fainted Cave Conehead.jpg|A fainted Cave Conehead Zombie Conehead Adventurer Zombie LostConeAlmanac.png|Almanac entry Venturecone.jpg|Conehead Adventurer Zombie ConeLCdegrade1.jpg|Conehead Adventurer Zombie's first degrade ConeLCdegrade2.jpg|Conehead Adventurer Zombie's second degrade Venturegreencone.jpg|A fainted Conehead Adventurer Zombie Without title2.jpg|A hypnotized Conehead Adventurer Zombie lostcity_armor1.png|HD Conehead Adventurer Zombie PoisonedLCConehead.png|A poisoned Conehead Adventurer Zombie Neon Conehead 80s Conehead.png|HD Neon Conehead Almanac eighties armor1.png|Almanac entry Neon Conhead Zombie almanac Icon.png|Almanac icon nyan conehead.png|Neon Conehead affected by Glitter Zombie neon conehead 1.png|Neon Conehead's first degrade neon conehead 2.png|Neon Conehead's second degrade Hypnotized Neon Conehead Zombie.png|A hypnotized Neon Conehead GQ9SAOlwD Y.jpg|Neon Conehead in a Neon Mixtape Tour Side B advertisement Faint cone NMT.png|A fainted Neon Conehead Neon_Conehead_eating_brains.jpeg|Neon Conehead eating the player's brains PotioneffectedNeonConehead.jpg|Boosted Neon Conehead Jurassic Conehead Dino armor1.png|HD Jurassic Conehead JurassicConeheadAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 JurassicConeheadAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Primal zombies.jpg|Jurassic Conehead, along with Jurassic Buckethead Zombie and Jurassic Fossilhead Faint JM conehead.png|A fainted Jurassic Conehead ThreeJurrasicCones.jpg|Three Jurassic Coneheads in the seed selection (extremely rare) JurassicConeheadsonSandstorm.jpg|Jurassic Coneheads on the sandstorms BoostedJurassicConehead.jpg|Boosted Jurassic Conehead (only Arena) JurrasicConeAttack.PNG|A lot of Jurassic Coneheads in Arena Chinese version Bikini Conehead Bikini_Conehead's_icon.jpeg|Bikini Conehead's icon that appears when about to play a level including it Bikini_Conehead's_Level_1_icon.jpeg|Bikini Conehead's icon that appears when about to play a level including it at Level 1 Bikini_Conehead's_Level_2_icon.jpeg|Bikini Conehead's icon that appears when about to play a level including it at Level 2 Bikini_Conehead's_Level_3_icon.jpeg|Bikini Conehead's icon that appears when about to play a level including it at Level 3 Conehead Kongfu Zombie Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Conehead Kungu-Fu Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon coneheadkf.png|Conehead Kongfu Zombie HDKungFuConehead.png|HD Conehead Kongfu Zombie ConeheadKungFuShrunk.png|A shrunken Conehead Kongfu Zombie chinafootcone.PNG|A Conehead Kongfu Zombie in Football Conehead Monk Zombie Conehead Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Conehead Monk Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon 105px-Chaolin2.png|Conehead Monk Zombie in Day 15 of Kongfu World MonkConeButter.png.png|A buttered Conehead Monk Zombie Screenshot_2018-03-12-14-07-07-1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Monk Zombie Conehead Monk Zombie.png|HD Conehead Monk Zombie ConeheadMonkShrunk.png|A shrunken Conehead Monk Zombie Conehead Pilot Zombie HDCastleConehead.png|HD Conehead Pilot Zombie Sky_City_Conehead_Zombie_Almanac_Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Screenshot_2018-05-21-18-34-57~2.jpeg|Illusion Conehead Pilot Zombie Hypnotized Conehead Pilot Zombie.png|A hypnotized Conehead Pilot Zombie Conehead Labor Zombie Conehead Labor Almanac.png|Almanac entry Buttered Conehead Labor Zombie.png|A buttered Conehead Labor Zombie Zombi Caracono Laboral.png|Conehead Labor Zombie without background Plants vs. Zombies Online'' PVZOL Conehead Mummy Zombie.png|Conehead Mummy's first degrade terracotta cone.jpg|Terracotta Conehead conegypthin.PNG|A Sergeant Conehead in Ancient Egypt (Endless mode only) HELMET QUIN ZOMBIE.png|Terracotta Conehead Zombie's first degrade Others Conehead Zombie & Sunflower figures.jpg ConeheadZombiePlush.png|Conehead Zombie plush (Note: It has Jack-In-The-Box Zombie's face.) Future-Conehead-Zombie medium.jpg|Future Conehead Zombie K'nex figure download.jpg|A Conehead Zombie vinyl toy 5c66083582703_00000012941.jpg|A SDCC exclusive Metallic Conehead Zombie vinil toy|link=metallicconeheadzombie Knex Conehead Zombie.jpg|A K'nex Mummy Conehead 53051-Plants-vs-Zombies-Mystery-Series-3-Peasant-Zombie_72dpi.jpg|Peasant Conehead K'NEX figure